Geologic formations are used for many purposes such as hydrocarbon production, geothermal production and carbon dioxide sequestration. Boreholes are typically drilled into the earth in order to intersect and access the formations. Prior to a borehole being drilled, forces or loads in the rock mass of a formation are in equilibrium (e.g., “static equilibrium” of the formation). When the borehole is drilled, the loads must be evenly distributed to adjacent rock and materials in order to keep the formation in static equilibrium. Keeping the drilled formation stable generally requires a support pressure applied via drilling mud in the borehole. The proper support pressure is related to the pressure of the formation fluid in the pores of the formation (i.e., pore pressure). If the applied support pressure is insufficient, the formation surrounding the borehole may become unstable and collapse into the borehole. However, if more pressure is applied than needed, drilling may be unnecessarily slowed.